


san diego

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Kyle and Stan are on vacation
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: anonymous





	san diego

**Author's Note:**

> if you like “yaoi” get the fuck out of here  
> (just don’t be fetishize gay men holy shit I don’t care if u think this is yaoi leave me Be u fujoshi bitches)

“Are we really listening to Fall Out Boy?”  
Stan looks away from the road to give Kyle an incredulous glance.  
“Kyle, this is a really fucking good album and you can’t tell me otherwise.”  
“It’s pretty good,” Kyle grins, “Little emo bitch.”  
Stan smiles and punches him in the arm. 

The sun is just on the brink of beginning to set when they’re reaching the outskirts of San Diego. Seeing the plush, rolling hills accompanied with large houses, and the busy, winding highways makes Kyle sigh- relaxed and maybe a little relieved- from the feeling of being close to the end of their 17 hour drive, or for finally being on vacation, he wasn’t sure.  
He rests his head back on the seat and reaches for Stan’s hand where it rests on his thigh. They lace their fingers and rest their joined hands on the glove compartment, and Kyle can see a small smile on Stan’s face. He stares at him for a while, admiring how handsome he looks in the sun’s golden light. Unfairly long, dark eyelashes, thick eyebrows, and lips more on the thin side, but soft nonetheless. Stan chews on the bottom one absentmindedly. He catches Kyle staring and looks over, eyebrows furrowed in question with an amused smile.  
“What?”  
Kyle grins and shakes his head.  
“What are you thinking about?” Stan asks with a smile, eyes back on the road. Kyle keeps staring at him.  
Stan licks his lips, and Kyle scoffs with a laugh. So effortlessly attractive.  
“Dude, what?” Stan presses, getting the giggles himself.  
“Stan, you are honest-to-god beautiful.”  
Shyly, Stan smiles and squeezes Kyle’s hand.  
“Shut up,” he says, and quieter, “Thank you.”  
He brings their interlocked hands up to his mouth and kisses Kyle’s knuckles, and presses one solid one to the back of his palm.  
“If I wasn’t driving I wouldn’t take my eyes off you,” he says, and it’s genuine, by the low tone of his voice.  
“You’re a sap,” Kyle remarks teasingly, even though his chest feels like his lungs might’ve suddenly turned to something light and floaty and far away.  
“Mhm,” he replies lazily, settling back into his chair. His grip on Kyle’s hand never loosens.  
“I love you,” Kyle says, running his thumb soothingly back and forth on Stan’s hand.  
Stan smiles.  
“I love you, too! So much, Kyle, seriously.”  
They exchange warm smiles, Stan making eye contact for as long as possible before having to look back at the road.  
When they’re deep into the city, the sun is freshly set, street lights and flashy bar signs speckling everything with vibrance. They pull up to a stop light, and Stan leans over the glove compartment and pulls Kyle in for a kiss.  
And when they find their hotel and get settled into the room, they trip over themselves like school children, en route to the shower. The shower is spacious and has a head that comes down from the ceiling, which Stan and Kyle both immediately express excitement for.  
“ _And_ the water pressure is good,” Stan comments between kisses, making Kyle snicker.  
Kyle brushes the wet hair plastered to Stan’s forehead behind his ear and kisses there, holding his face in his hands.  
“When we get a house together let’s get this kind of shower head,” Kyle says, Stan firming up his grip on Kyle’s waist.  
“I wonder how expensive that would be?”  
“Probably like half the cost of the house itself, dude.”  
“Worth it.”  
“Yeah,” Kyle laughs, meeting Stan’s lips again. He slides his hands downwards nonchalantly, firmly gripping Stan’s ass with both hands and pulling him closer until their cocks brush, making Stan huff and lower his jaw. He presses his face to Kyle’s neck, rolling Kyle’s nipple between his index finger and thumb while his other hand grips their cocks, stroking lazily to get them both to full hardness. Kyle chokes on Stan’s name, one hand sliding to hold Stan’s lower back while the other grips his ass cheek harder. He pants and allows Stan to handle him, before pulling away and pecking Stan on the cheek.  
“...I forgot the lube. I’ll be right back,” he giggles, opening the fogged glass door and running bare naked on tip toes.  
“Kyle, please don’t slip and die, dude,” Stan calls out, laughing and peering out from the door. Kyle returns in a timely manner, unscathed and eager to catch Stan in an embrace. 

And in no time, Stan is braced against the wall, feet set apart and head resting against the cool tile while Kyle’s fingers slide in and out of him, free hand at Stan’s hip.  
“Kyle… oh, fuck, oh…” he whines uselessly, rolling his hips in efforts to take his fingers deeper. Kyle smiles to himself and kisses Stan’s shoulder blades, the three fingers inside of him to wiggling quick and methodical.  
“You’re so good, Stan,” Kyle breathes out, ghosting his lips at his neck, “Sound so good for me.”  
“Shit, oh- please, dude, please fuck me. Kyle…” he whines in return, Kyle quietly groaning at the sound of Stan saying his name like that.  
“Yeah?” he taunts, removing his fingers to slide his cock up and down between Stan’s cheeks, rubbing against his asshole and reducing Stan to throaty moans, needy and broken.  
“Kyle…”  
“I got you, baby,” he reassures lovingly, slicking himself with lube and leisurely pushing himself inside before the water can rinse it away. Haphazard curses dribble from Stan’s lips as he takes it, his right hand squeezing his own cock as if looking for some extra sensation. Kyle thrusts shallowly, rocking back and forth with no efforts to go deeper. It’s Stan’s favorite; feels good for the both of them, and an easy pace for Kyle to keep. Stan attempts to speak and shakes him from his short-lived reverie.  
“Kyle,” he pants, biting his lip with a groan.  
“Yeah?”  
“I know- ah, I know I usually- usually like the slow… the slow stuff but can you…Oh, fuck.”  
The question dies on his lips with a higher pitched moan as Kyle thrusts forward with force, sliding all the way inside. He pulls Stan back towards him by the hip with each new thrust, the smack of wet skin-to-skin contact amplified.  
“Is this okay?” Kyle asks as dignified as possible, eyes threatening to roll to the back of his head as he hunches over Stan’s back.  
“Yes, yes, fuck, harder, oh, Kyle,” he shamelessly moans, each thrust puncuated by his whorish commentary. Kyle closes his eyes and rests his face against Stan’s neck, panting and listening intently as Stan’s babbles turn into Kyle’s name alone, over and over and over.  
“Kyle… Kyle, I’m so close. Kyle,” he whines, face turned so his cheek meets the tile.  
“Finish yourself off, baby. Cum for me. You got it baby,” Kyle encourages softly, near-mumbling against his hot skin, “I love you so much, Stan.”  
Stan’s voice breaks with a soft “oh”, cumming onto the floor near his feet, where it rinses away and down the drain. With a small wince from Stan, Kyle pulls out for back shots, Stan groaning a soft “fuck” at the feeling of jizz hitting his skin. 

They wash up and put on pajamas, settling in bed and watching late night news for kicks. Kyle decides pizza sounds incredible for dinner- but they make it as far as the Pizza Hut delivery credit card information screen before Stan falls asleep with his phone in his hand, and Kyle snoring in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> they are very very in love


End file.
